


Scully, it's her

by i_gaze_at_scully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_gaze_at_scully/pseuds/i_gaze_at_scully
Summary: AU (canon-divergent) where it was the real Samantha that died on the bridge.
Kudos: 1





	Scully, it's her

1\. When they pull her body out of the river, he asks Scully to do the autopsy with dead eyes, staring past Samantha without seeing.

2\. He is relieved to know she died of a broken neck, that she didn’t suffer the horrible death of drowning. Scully tells him as much in a quiet voice, avoiding eye contact.

3\. Mulder doesn’t attend the funeral. Can’t face his parents, can’t face the finality of two decades’ worth of his quest finally ending. Can’t face the 28 year old cold body of his 8 year old sister.

4\. Scully gets plastered one night, shows up at his place well after midnight with red puffy eyes. “Do you regret it?” She asks without preamble, standing on the threshold of his door and their partnership. He doesn’t answer. She slumps against the door frame, falls to the floor right there. He sits in front of her with his hands on her knees, on her face, wiping away her tears. He can’t tell her regrets it, he can’t tell her doesn’t. There is no truth. But he can’t let her go. He’s lost too much, he can’t lose her too.

5\. Mulder talks Scully out of a transfer request, kissing her in the hallway outside his apartment, telling her that she made him a whole person. She somehow picked up the shattered glass of his life after Samantha died, somehow brought light in the face of a dark, dark spiral. He finds closure through the x files, through learning to let himself be loved by Scully. He finds closure knowing that Samantha’s death was a better fate than her life as a lab rat, a guinea pig. He forgives himself.


End file.
